


you know what i want

by solangelosunangel



Category: Ancient History RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Mark Antony being the slut of Ancient Rome, which is historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelosunangel/pseuds/solangelosunangel
Summary: When Mark Antony interrupts Julius Caesar's speech, being ignored is the last thing he expects to happen, but it thrills him nonetheless.
Relationships: Mark Antony/Julius Caesar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	you know what i want

**Author's Note:**

> yes before you ask this is written to the song promiscuous by nelly and that's why the dialogue is so clunky

No one interrupts Gaius Julius Caesar while he is talking, but apparently, unspoken rules do not apply to Mark Antony. The stern  _ dictator perpetuo  _ speaks before the Roman crowd, his loud, deep voice booming against the marble. Everyone is paying rapt attention. Well, everyone except for one ballsy twink.

Not only is the aforementioned twink scandalously having his own conversation regardless of the surely very important words coming from Caesar, but Mark Antony is draped over one of the politicians, an exceedingly young and muscular man that has recently risen through the ranks, as per Caesar’s desire after the man had proven himself exceptionally strong in war.

But Mark Antony is toying with the man’s golden fibula,  _ giggling _ and whispering things into his ears, whispering things Caesar could only guess at. Things that Caesar has most certainly heard from Antony before.

As Antony’s hand runs the length of the young politician’s toga, Caesar catches Antony’s eye. The eye contact is unwavering for a moment.

And, to his horror and intrigue and sparking delight, Mark Antony gets  _ ignored  _ by the Roman dictator. His salacious teasing quite literally falls on a deaf ear as Caesar turns his head away from his General and continues his speech as if there had been no offense against him.

Caesar would deal with the politician in due time. And Caesar would deal with Mark Antony as well.

The Roman citizens had clearly taken notice of Caesar’s momentarily divided attention, and they had connected it to Mark Antony’s clear sluttiness with the new politician. You certainly didn’t become Julius Caesar’s lapdog (or General) by being a heterosexual, but men were usually not so open about wanting to bottom for any old politician, nevermind right in front of Julius Caesar while he’s giving a speech. Mark Antony’s relationship with Julius Caesar was certainly complicated, but this might be too far, even for Antony. It is this unabashed recklessness that Caesar admires in his General, but Antony has never slighted Caesar in this manner. And he has certainly never acted this way so publicly, so brazenly.

The reward of Antony’s antics has yet to be seen. Mark Antony is thrilled by the simple fact that he has been ignored by Caesar, and his eyes never leave the man’s face for the entire rest of his speech. After all that Caesar has tried to get Antony to listen to him, it seems that ignoring the bratty twink was the way to go. Who knew?

Caesar finishes his speech to amped applause. He steps back, dismissing his captive audience. He brushes off the eager questions of a few Senators, his eyes locking with his General’s own. 

The area clears out, and Caesar calls a servant to his side, whispering a few words to him as Mark Antony saunters up to him. His short skirt rides tantalizingly up his thighs, but Caesar has other plans.

“Let’s walk for a minute,” Caesar says, inclining his head. He turns and walks, expecting Antony to follow him, and follow him, he does. 

Quiet prevails as they make their way through Rome. Finally, Caesar says, “You’re teasing me.”

“Caesar,” Antony breathes.

“Antonio. You would do well to not fuck my men on the Senate floor.”

“Oh, please, he’s not even my type.”

Caesar stops in the middle of the road. His voice is dangerously stern. “And what is your type, my dear Antonio?”

Mark Antony rakes a seductive gaze up the length of Caesar’s body. He tugs his bottom lip in his teeth and looks up at his dictator with intent. “Powerful men who will conquer the world.”

Caesar doesn’t smile at Antony’s clear flirtation. Instead, he says, “So not Felix?”

“Who?”

“The man you draped yourself over in front of my people.”

“Of course not.”

“You truly are the slut of Rome, Antonio.”

Antony’s face falls, and he bitchily crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I know what the media says about me.”

“Then you would do well to not feed into their stories. They think you are quite promiscuous.”

“And how do you know I’m not? How do you know the media isn’t right about me? That I’m whoring myself out to any Roman senator who’ll fuck me.”

Caesar tsks, placing his hand under Mark Antony’s chin, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. “I don’t care if they are right about you or not. I know I’ve got you.”

His mouth is a hair’s breadth from Antony’s, and the General can feel his dictator’s exhalation on his lips.

And then Caesar pulls away.

When Mark Antony finally pulls himself together and regains his wits, Caesar is already gone, walking back in the direction of his palace. He hurries to catch up, and Caesar merely turns his head to greet him, though his pace does slow down.

“What?” Caesar says,  _ like he doesn’t know _ .

“You know what I want. You have what I need.”

“Do tell.”

“Now  _ you’re  _ teasing  _ me _ , Julius.”

“Let’s get to the point. What do you want?”

Antony gasps. “It’s you that I want.” His eyes are dark.

Caesar is seemingly unaffected. He calls for a servant to bring him fruit and cheese and wine. Enough for two. Antony follows him back to his room.

+++

The first kiss that Caesar lands on his lips tastes like wine, and it releases a flood through Mark Antony. He yearns for this. He needs it like he’s needed nothing else in his life.

“Antonio, you need to be more careful; my protection of you can only go so far. If you keep acting like this, I can only guess what the other politicians will say about you.”  _ Queen of Bithynia _ , Caesar’s own media-driven derogatory nickname flashes plainly across the front of his mind. He does not want the same to happen of his Antonio.

“Let them say what they want.” He says it as he preens up into Caesar’s chest, forcing Caesar deeper into him. “I can protect myself.”

Caesar lets out a small noise, and he thrusts harder. “I am worried for you if you keep acting like you did today.”

“If doing what I did today gets me to where I am right now, then I would do well to do that more often.”

Caesar growls. “Your armies will not respect you if you prove yourself so submissive.”

“I’ve got the full brunt of Rome’s military pressing against my prostate right now,  _ I don’t think I have anything to worry about _ .” Antony throws his head back in pleasure. “Now shut up and fuck me like you mean it.”

No one tells Gaius Julius Caesar what to do, and no one interrupts Gaius Julius Caesar while he’s talking. But Mark Antony is not no one to Gaius Julius Caesar.

+++

And if Mark Antony walks with a limp the next morning for mouthing off to Caesar, well, then that’s his business. He had gotten what he asked for, though he’s not complaining. They don’t call him the slut of Rome for nothing.

And if at the next speech that Caesar gives to all of Rome, the young politician is nowhere to be seen, well, then that’s Caesar’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, the way I want to write a full-length novel kidding!
> 
> also this is obvi not historically accurate bc I personally have an intense hatred for ancient rome except for the art and architecture, which kinda slapped


End file.
